The First Gem: GRNT
by TheEnclave
Summary: The cruel archer who no one can hide their secrets from, the charming assassin who finds himself to be a hero, the technological hacker who thinks she knows all, and the villain turned hero. These are the people who make up the first Gem team
1. The Cruel Archer

Before we begin I just want to point out that the four chapters with character intros will have little environmental detail as I wanted to be quick with them and get right into the story.

And now without further ado here is the First of the four team Gems story

disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

The Ruthless Archer

He hadn't expected such a set back, when it came down to his plans there where always one or two snags in the trip or unseen surprises that he didn't enjoy. Gold had just set his bow down letting it rest on the concrete ground and lean against the brick building next to him. Gold was crouched in the ally with the afternoon sun beating down on him he wore a black cape with gold colored tint around the edge all the way to his hood he had on a loose black shirt and some normal blue jean pants. Gold's problem was his target was inside a building across the street surrounded by 10 Beowolf's

Even though this wasn't a problem for Gold he hadn't expected to come across any Grimm on this search and rescue. Earlier in the case Gold was given a tip that people where disappearing in the area, but they all had one thing in common, that being they had last been seen heading in the direction of the abandon town he was now at.

He had seen that the Grimm creatures where trying to enter the house so, Gold figured that his high value target was inside the building. Quickly taking note of where all the Beowolf's where positioned, one on the roof, three more at the front door, two sniffing around the lawn, the rest behind the building out of sight. After taking all of this in Gold had his plan laid out and began setting it in motion.

Gold picked his bow back up holding it side ways. Skillfully pulling an arrow from his quiver and notching it with easy. He then began to take aim at the 5 out front aiming between the two in the lawn but in the direction of the three at the door. Gold tapped the arrow with his middle finger causing it to burst into flames then let the arrow fly. Gold reached his arm out, as soon as the arrow got in the middle of all five Beowolf's they had no time to react. Gold clenched his fist causing the arrow to explode into a huge wall of flames catching everything in the immediate area on fire and instantly disintegrating the first five Beowolf's. Gold notches another arrow tapped it with his pointer finger letting it fly towards the back of the building. When it reached the destination the four in the back had turned the corner. Gold clenched his fist again but this time all the Beowolf's where frozen solid in an instant. Gold notches his last arrow and before the Grimm on the roof even knew what had happened he hit the ground dead.

Gold proceeded to run across the field knowing he might attract a lot of attention after all the commotion he had just caused. As he neared the building he even took note to be more silent next time. Gold reached the door trying to open it discovering it was barricaded shut. Gold tried to kick the door, getting it to budge open for him to barley fit through the door. He saw a book shelf leaned against the door as he entered and took another quick note about how trashed the house was. Wallpaper was coming off the wall, the furniture was scattered everywhere with ripped paper coating the floor.

Gold had looked around the house still on high alert. He the entered the kitchen looking around noticing only a table was there with a coffee mug on it. He then proceeded to pick up the mug looking carefully and seeing the noticeable decor on the side of the mug of the head masters coffee cups 'Really?' Gold thought to himself 'This was my initiation?' Looking over the cup and around the room "Hardly a challenge if you ask me" he spoke out load this time in a raspy voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in a long time. Gold threw his hood up and left the area quickly.


	2. The Hero Assassin

**The Hero Assassin**

Sitting in the shadows and skulking for hours wasn't the way Resh had thought his initiation would go. He had been assigned to track down what had been happening to the recent disappearance of dust vehicles that the Schnee dust company had been using to transport dust recently. While hiding directly in the cargo vehicle wasn't his first choice it was the only one presentable one at the time.

He currently was wearing his normal attire, blue shirt and pants armor purple colored at shoulders elbows chest and knee caps, he had black hair with blue tint to it.

Resh had been in the moving vehicle for what seemed like half an hour. What he hadn't expected though was for the vehicle to suddenly stop. He had heard footsteps outside meaning it was ether an unexpected check up or he had just found the thieves. Resh quickly looked around for anything to use seeing a small can on the ground and heading to it.

The door suddenly swung open a second later there where men in schnee uniforms outside checking the inside of the truck looking around with a flashlight they noticed everything was in order and all the dust was still in its packages then shutting the door.

After a minute Resh heard the smack on the side of the vehicle signaling all clear, where there was one can on the ground in the corner was now two. The second can began to expand and become what was once Resh again. Whenever he used his semblance it left Resh completely drained of energy and his aura levels dropped sharply from it. Resh decided to rest for the rest of the ride. After a while Resh had woken up to the vehicle stopping. He hadn't even realized he feel asleep until the door opened.

What surprised him more was it was now dark out and the one who had opened the door was a member of the white fang. He seamed about just a shocked, but before he could even scream Resh pulled out his two pistols immediately firing on the white fang member this seamed to only make him mad as he began screaming. Resh rushed forward and grabbed the man by his head and slammed it down on the edge of the truck rendering him unconscious. He dragged the limp dody inside the vehicle setting it down behind all the boxes. Resh began to do his magic and slowly transformed into what had looked like the now unconscious white fang member.

Just as he did so another appeared around the back of the truck yelling "Quiet down! Do you want to alert all of Vale what we are doing?" Resh didn't know how to respond in the sudden moment "uhh...no?" He said more questionably. "Alright! Now get back to work! Grab the boxes and hull them over here!" Resh proceed to grab one of the boxes and jumped out of the truck.

He then realized two things: they where by a river outside the city and two there was no way he was escaping alive. What he saw was three VTOL ships one on the ground two floating just above the ground. Resh took a huge gulp and walked toward the VTOL on the ground.

Before he even stepped foot on the ship he heard the shout he never wants to hear "Stop him!" His cover had been blown. Resh then pulled out his two pistols and unloaded on where the voice had come from running towards the bush, dropping the box of dust in this progress. He reached the brush then changed the setting on his guns combining then into one big sword. That had a transparent blue shield around the blade he jumped up running back into the city using the shield to block the incoming bullets. Resh had reached safety behind a building.

He tried to catch his breath as he pulled out his scroll in a hurry to see if his last minute plan had worked. He booted up a program that showed a map of Vale with one blinking dot. He let out a sigh of relief the tracker was still on the box. He had succeeded his mission and now was tracking the thieves giving him that bonus feel good reward 'Man I'm so good at my job.'


	3. The Techno Maniac

So today I decided to pump out two chapter hope you guys enjoy them both this character was kind of hard to wright in the later chapters, but I'm still liking where she is going.

**The Techno maniac **

The walls surrounding Vale have stood strong against the Grimm keeping them out of the city and away from civilians.

What the public doesn't know is that inside the walls are dozens of troops keeping the electrical side of the wall working. Except for in the eastern wall on the floor lay three dead guards.

A faunus was standing above them, he was trying to access the computer there with little success. Every way he tried to get in he was denied it was like someone was on the other end not giving him access even though he had the keys. Next thing he knew the alarms rang out against the cold concrete walls causing it to echo throughout the inside of the walls, he couldn't get into the computer in time, growling in anger he punched the screen and ran.

The Faunus kept running through the walls having a couple of close calls almost getting caught but lingering to the shadows of the walls insides.

He rounded a corner nearing the exit then he saw her. A tall blonde girl her hair was in a pony tail with a single streak falling across her face. She was wearing a black T-shirt, Orange jacket unzipped with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, tight black shorts, and black fingerless gloves.

She stood in front of him alone. A smile formed across his face as he knew she would soon be dead, just another human was all she was to him. He began to slowly raise his hands "I surrender! Take me in and question me all you want." He spoke first the girl looked at him for a minute deciding if he was telling the truth or not "Fine, co-" before she could finish a burst of heat shot out from the pads on his hand the blonde rolled out of the way as she had seen it a second to late getting her shoulder burned and her hair singed 'Stupid!' She thought to herself 'Why didn't I see it! Sloppy..'

Landing on her hands and knees she turned her head to find her opponent but he was on top of her kicking her in the gut. She fell down out of breath barley hanging on "You know, not very smart. And from what I was told you saw everything before it would happen." The Faunus began to gloat as the human grabbed at her stomach "Well I guess everyone was wrong about you Neon" he said as he crouched down to her grabbing her by the chin making her look at him. He let go standing back up "It won't matter though, soon all of vale will tremble before the white fang."

The pads on his hand began to heat up again "Starting with you.." The man turned and a Blaze of white fire came from the pads blasting at where Neon had been on the ground. The man began laughing maniacally before he realized the pads shut off and he had no control over them. He looked at where Neon had been and she was unburned.

The Faunus was confused as he saw the hologram shimmer and die out. The Faunus felt a tap on his shoulder and saw her skipping in circles around him whistling a tune, he raised his pads to fire again but they still wouldn't work.

It was her turn to smile two blades slide out of one of her gloves she hit him with the blunt end of the blade knocking him out cold. Now it was Neon's turn to gloat "I guess I do know everything." She placed a beacon on his chest and started skipping away toward the exit whistling her tune.


	4. The Villain

I decided to release this chapter early in celebration of already hitting four followers (You know who you are.) and to celebrate on top of that I'm allowing them to create one OC each for the story. Again you know who you are. So send me Bios if you wish you don't have to just saying you can. Also I decided to start putting some more detail into the environment this chapter there will be more past this though. And without further ado the last member of GRNT

**The Villian**

All Hero's have a begging, not all of them start good, but all they need is a push in the right direction to give them a start.

Taylor couldn't believe her luck. She was given command of the white fangs worst troops and told to go storm the castle, the castle being signal academy, and cut the head off the enemy at its source. Alone this wouldn't be a challenge for Taylor she has fought even from the age of six for her life, always running and hiding, but ever sense she found the white fang she has fought back. But today they plan to get one step closer to conquering vale by kicking the hornets nest and stop the birth of Hero's.

She wore a Black hoodie, which she kept the hood up most of the time, black jeans with her sword sheathed at her waist but slanted behind her back.

Taylor and her commando squad where in the swears of vale plotting their way to signal they were walking on the path next to the slim green water in the swear with little moon light shining through the graters every hundred feet or so. They neared their target which happened to be the grater in front of signal. "Ok remember the plan! Stay out of my way and do as instructed earlier to shut down signal for a counter." She turned to look up at the grater as her team lifted it up "Oh and one last thing," she looked over her shoulder at the three members behind her "kill all hunters and huntress to be." She said in a cold emotionless voice. Taylor jumped up through the grater landing in front of signals doors the moonlight shining on the empty streets of Vale.

Taylor signaled for her five commandos to take position hiding behind the stairwell to the doors of signal.

Taylor walked up to them did a slight cough and knocked. She waited for what seemed like five minutes until an answer finally came.

The door swung open and in front of Taylor was an old man with gray hair and a short white beard. He wore a green vest as if he where important. "Hello and welcome to signal'" the old man started "sorry but we are already half way into the year and have no intentions on letting late comers join, so if you don't mind..." He began to shut the door but Taylor stuck her foot between the door and the entrance stopping it. "I don't think you understand," she began to say reopening the door "We aren't here to join." Unsheathing her sword stabbing him right in the gut so fast no one would could see it happen.

Taylor sheathed her sword again and opened the door allowing her commandos to walk in.

Taylor's job was to kill all the teachers and head masters she left the easy job of cutting power and killing students to her commandos.

She first decided to take down the headmaster heading for his office first. On the way however a door opened up and one of the teachers walked out after hours of work no doubt tired. He saw Taylor as she walked down the hall, he began to get a bad feeling seeing someone her age alone walking down the quiet empty halls of signal.

He began to reach for his weapon an obvious move to Taylor. Before he could grab it she dashed to him in a blinding speed one sword slice and the click sound if it being sheathed and his body dropped limp to the ground.

Taylor finally made it to the headmasters office when the power finally was cut and the lights went out. In front of her was a single door above it was a sign stating it was the headmasters office.

Taylor approached the door, grabbing the handle she began to turn it. But right when it reached the end she heard a click. Her eyes shot open with surprise as the door exploded sending her flying back. She was about to hit the wall on the other side. Taylor activated her semblance reversing the direction she had traveled changing her velocity towards the door.

Taylor flew threw the door and landed on who she presumed to be the headmaster receiving a kick to the face she figured she was wrong.

Taylor flopped over on her back and a cane jabbed her in stomach resting there. The holder of the cane looked down at Taylor and she realized who it was immediately

Ozpin looked down at Taylor seeing her knowing what was going on "Well you made it further than I thought you would little one." He lifted the cane letting her stand "I should thank you, if it weren't for you things might have been different."

Awhile back one of Ozpin's spy's told him about the planned raid. He went to Taylor and convinced her he would allow her to enter beacon as long as she botched the mission giving her a sword that only cut through someone's aura enough to knock them out.

"If I had my real sword and no deal a lot of these teachers would actually be dead." She began handing the old sword back to him while he handed her her real sword. Taking it she unsheathed it noting nothing was wrong it was a simple sword except at the point where the hilt and blade met was a hollow circle. Sheathing it she shook hands with Ozpin then ran off. "Where are you going!" He yelled after her she turned to answer "I have a plan to catch and a new life to start!" She yelled waving and running off again.


	5. Enter Gold

**Enter Gold**

Gold couldn't believe he had wanted to go to this school he would have been better off as a bounty hunter or maybe even being a villain but here he was on an airship bound for Beacon.

He was sitting in one of the widow sills near the back of the ship taking note of who looked strong and who didn't, who he should look for a viable partner and who he should avoid. He noticed more to avoid then to partner up with however. To Gold all around him everyone was weak or to slow to execute a well thought plan.

He wore his normal full fledge Gold cloak with a black shirt on and his old blue jeans.

The last person entered and he took note of her she was Faunus he could tell from the fox ears sticking out of her head. The reason it was a big deal to take note on this was most Faunus try to hide it so she was at least brave or proud.

At her waist was a sword in its sheath she wore a black hoodie the hood was up black jeans and normal sneakers.

Gold watched her movements as she was doing the same as him checking out the list of possible partners. She began to walk to her left away from gold as she did this. their eyes suddenly crossed paths. Gold looked away quickly fast enough to not notice the smile on her face as she sat down towards the front of the airship.

The rest of the trip had been uneventful for Gold the ship began its decent as it docked into one of the airports. The students began to exit the ship walking toward the auditorium as instructed to by the Goodwitch hologram that was in the ship.

After a brief and rather boring announcement from the headmaster Ozpin, Goodwitch instructed them to head to the main hall to sleep for the night before they begin their test.

Gold hurried off toward the hall they were instructed to sleep in. He didn't want to explore there would be time for that later. For now getting rest was the best way to prepare for tomorrow's initiation. Some of the students had the same idea while others decided to explore their new home before heading to the hall.

While Gold traveled through the halls he took notice of the Faunus from earlier following behind him watching him he did a quick look to get her emotion to figure out what she was think using his semblance he took a quick look catching her emotion to be curious of him or interested he could never tell the two emotions apart. The group of students he was with had finally made it to the hall and everyone started grabbing spots to sleep for the night.

Little by little the other students that had explored began to make their way back to the hall to find a place to sleep. Some of the guys began taking the shirts off to stretch and show off for the girls.

Gold just rolled his eyes at them thinking 'Common male all they're interested in is the girls.' Gold was sitting down against the wall near the back where he liked to be so he could see everything.

He began looking for more interesting people maybe he would see the Faunus again. And sure enough while he was thinking about her, he seen her across the room still looking at him 'Oh joy,' he thought 'now I have her attention.' Gold just turned over and laid down to ignore her he didn't really want to get people's attention even though he knew eventually he would. His actions and methods of success were questioned by the teachers at Signal, Gold let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	6. The Fall

**The Fall**

When he woke up the hall was empty Resh didn't think he would sleep in so late, but then again he never thought he would escape those thugs from the other week. Yet here he was alive and well, then he remembered the reason he freaked out was that he was.

The morning sun shined through the window of the main hall were they had slept for the night. Resh smiled while closing his eyes 'Man I slept so good last night.' He thought to himself. His eyes shot wide open when he realized he had over slept and that the main hall was empty besides him and a few other kids who were already dressed just picking up their stuff.

Rushed as ever Resh jumped up as he grabbed his bag and ran to the bath. He quickly got dressed he wore blue shirt and pants, with armor purple colored at shoulders, elbows, chest, and knee caps.

After dressing he hurriedly ran to the lunchroom seeing no one there he figured he was really late.

Instead he skipped breakfast and sprinted outside quickly arriving at the launch pads near the forest, they where told to met there that morning, he noticed the teachers weren't looking so he snook onto his pad as Ozpin turned around "Now that we are all here we can begin," he said glaring at Resh for being late.

Ozpin started some speech again about how it was the students first step, but Resh wasn't paying much attention

He checked to see if his guns where at the ready for immediate use. When he finished Ozpin and Goodwitch had started explaining the rules "The first person you make eye contact with will be your new partner for the rest of your time at Beacon." he explained.

Resh heard this and was slightly surprised by this "After you have partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest-" Resh began to doze of and stopped listing again having to sit through nothing but talk was getting boring for him. "-ind an abandon temple at the end of the path containg several relics, you must grab one and bring it to the top of the cliff."

Resh began to narrow out again and stare at the forest straight ahead of him 'Time to prove myself worthy of anyone's team.' He thought to himself. "Take your positions." Resh came back to reality in just enough time to hear Ozpin say this.

This was their signal to prepare for launch as the first kid was launched into the air, Then the next Resh was then launched into the air as he was third to from the end of the group. He went from stand still to free fall in a short amount of time.

Neon was getting nervous as she knew the day had come to test out her skills. She was the last to get launched having a clear view of everything. She stood on her platform crouched with her arms at her side, she was ready to go.

Neon heard the tick and hiss coming from her platform and was launched sky high, as she flew the first couple of people began landing, she watched how they all landed and was interested in their landing strategy.

Neon stared at them for longer than needed almost missing her chance at a safe landing two blades came out both of her fingerless gloves and she launched them both at the trees out in front of her landing a hit in the thick branches the ropes on the ends connected to her gloves tightened as she carefully swung down slowing her momentum and landing gracefully. The ropes cut and the blades re grew coming out of gloves at the ready two blades sticking out of each glove.

Neon began running north trough the forest watching and looking out for anyone. That's when she heard a crack and splinter of wood as a tree began falling toward her. She quickly rolled out of the way to the side and the ground shook as the loud crash of the tree rang through the forest.

Before Neon could react a Ursa roared loudly right next to her. It was on top of her, claw coming down to finish her off. Neon acted quickly and shot one of her gloves blades at the Ursa and another at a tree behind her. The one shot at tree had ropes on it and began reeling her in while the other cut right through the Ursa killing it in one blow. She cut the ropes and the blades re grew again.

Neon heard another roar from behind her as the second Ursa was ready to Strike, she wasn't ready for this one as it tried to bite at her this time.

She shut her eyes and heard the shot of a gun being fired and the thunk of something heavy hit the ground.

She reopened her eyes slowly at first to see a dead Ursa with a bullet hole in its head standing on top of it was a guy decked out in blue and purple he had blue and purple pistols in his hands "Hey there, looked like you needed some help so I thought I should drop in and save the day as per the usual." He started to sound like some hero to a fairy tale.

Neon just rolled her eyes and smiled at him "Well for what it's worth thanks for the help, I'm Neon by the way." He just smiled at her and jumped down of from the Ursa "Resh, Resh Torimen. Didn't catch your last name?" He questioned her "Let's keep it at Neon for now hot shot." She laughed at him jokingly.


	7. Partners

**Okay this had to be explained a little, yes the story runs parallel to the RWBY story but no there will be little to no interaction between the two teams. RWBY might be in the background everyone in a while but nothing big this story is mainly OC driven**

**Partners**

Flying through the air with the breeze on her face and her long brown hair flapping in the wind Taylor couldn't be anymore happy then she already was. She had a smile on her face and her eyes closed. They flashed open, now with a serious look on her face, she drew out her sword and waited for the right moment to change velocity she cleared the heavy brush of leaves of the forest and suddenly changed course to the left and stabbed her sword into a tree to stop her movement.

She pulled her sword out of the tree and jumped down to the ground below she hadn't thought of what to do right away. Either head to the ruins that Ozpin talked about and grab one of the pieces or find a partner. She wondered about the guy in the gold cloak. She had seen him before but she couldn't remember where or when. She could just tell by looking at him he was strong, but cruel. She decided it would be best to avoid him for now on.

Taylor decided to head to the ruins to grab her piece hopping to find a partner on the way. She could hear gun fire in the distance and decided it was best to keep her sword unsheathed as she traveled.

After a few hundred meters Taylor suddenly had a feeling she was being watched. She didn't know by who or what but she knew deep down something or one was keeping an eye on her.

Taylor sprinted forward and jumped changing her velocity so she was suddenly flying backwards, slicing her sword at what ever it was and stopped right before finishing off her tracker.

At the end of the blade was a small squirrel just staring at her. Taylor face palmed her self 'Well great go ahead and embarrass yourself in front of Ozpin.' who was no doubt watching them all.

Taylor then heard the screech of a Beowolf as a whole pack of them had surrounded her she smiled 'Ah there you are.'

Taylor sliced at the first one then changed velocity striking the next three in an instant a fifth one had charged her knocking her over causing her to tumble she recovered quickly. The one that knocked her over kept running at her she stood ready waiting for the right moment.

The Beowolf got within striking distance, Taylor side stepped cutting its head clean off and sheathed her sword knowing it was the last one. She closed her eyes and let out a breath of air she had built up over the course of the fight.

Taylor opened her eyes and began to head north again.

* * *

Gold had been the first to reach the ground and was happy about it after he jumped off his make shift ice path, created by his arrows and landing on one of the tree branches, he grabbed his bow and notched an arrow looking at the surrounding area making sure everything was clear. He saw no immediate danger and turned to look at the sky to evaluate how everyone had landed but the only thing he noticed was a flash of red heading toward him he jumped off the tree and landed on the next

Some girl completely dressed in red and black had used a huge scythe and twirled around the branch of the tree she landed and took off running. Gold decided to follower her and see what she did.

The girl in red quickly partnered up with a girl in white after leaving some blonde guy hanging in a tree. The two argued a lot then the girl in red disappeared in a flurry of roses leaving the girl in white alone.

She was soon surrounded by Beowolf's. And prepared her self getting in a stance to attack. Gold read he emotion and could tell she wasn't confident in her stance. White then lunged at the Beowolf in front of her, but red suddenly reappeared again striking it down. White almost stabbed red in the back but launched her sword toward the tree causing it to burst into flames the two were not working well together.

They took off heading into the forest planning on escaping with their lives, but Gold had a different plan. Hiding in the shadows of the tree he was in, he notched an arrow on his bow and tapped the arrow with his ring finger. He heard the zap of electricity and knew it was ready he aimed it at the two girls running away thinking 'A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link, and they are it's weakest link.' Gold let the arrow fly toward the two girls but at the last second a Beowolf jumped out at the them they dodged out of its way and the arrow hit the wolf straight between the eyes electrifying it and killing it.

Gold stood up on the branch dissapointed as the two girl looked in his direction 'So fate has deemed you to live for another day, I hope it made a wise choice.' Gold turned and dashed from the tree and started heading north.

He was now at the edge of the clearing no pieces had been taken yet, he was waiting he didn't know if the Grimm or any other students had set a trap or planned to kill first and ask questions later, he sat crouched in the bush when he heard a woosh of wind the bush move and the Faunus girl sat next to him. Gold pulled out his bow notched the arrow and was ready. The Faunus grabbed the bow and pushed it aside "Calm down, same team. We are partners now." Gold stared at her for a minute reading her like an open book. She was scared or nervous of him again he couldn't tell exactly.

He gripped his bow tight and yanked it away from her putting it back on his back "We'll see about that." He snapped at her. The two surveyed the area their target out in the open for them to grab. Gold was starting to think of a plan when Taylor spoke "I'm Taylor by the way, in case you were wondering." Gold just ignored her and continued to think "How about you? What's your name." Gold turned to stare at her. She was figity now she didn't want him to be mad at her "Just keep an eye out, and don't get attached to." He looked back at the clearing.

Taylor's confidence had now dropped to an all time low 'So much for making a new life, he's just like every other whitefang higher up.' "Get ready to move." He spoke jolting Taylor back to reality. The two began to walk across the field getting close to the ruins.

When they finally reached it they looked at what they had come to collect. Taylor thought it was odd that Ozpin sent them to collect a Chess piece as the relic. Gold on the other hand just shook his head pinching the middle of his nose with his fingers 'Typical Ozpin sent us out here for nothing yet again.'

Gold walked over and grabbed a black queen piece "Let's go before anyone else shows up." He put it in his satchel at his waist that was hidden by the gold cloak.

The two took off back toward the cliff they had started at.

**This is the second thing I wanted to point out, I don't know why or what it is about Gold but he is so fun to write I like him so much he was the First OC I thought of and now I can't get him out of my head**.


	8. The Turning Point

**Just finished this chapter hopefully it's good and as the title suggest things get interesting here. You'll finally be able to see one of Hero's true colors.**

**The Turning Point**

Even though Resh and Neon had just meet they seemed to be getting along great. Resh would strike up a conversation and start boasting about how good he was, then Neon would just shoot him down laughing at him.

"Do you even know where are going?" Resh began to ask her as they walked through the forest casually talking. "Well I-" "I don't mean to brag but I know that we are heading south towards the ruins, no need to rush though we'll be there soon." He cut her off from answering him.

Neon stopped dead in her tracks placing her hands on her hips "If we are heading south then how are we heading to the ruins when they're north?" Resh stopped walking with a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead "Well you see I was testing you! Ya that's it. I was trying to see how much you knew." He turned his head crossing his arms looking away from her. Neon just rolled her eyes smiling at him "Whatever you say hot shot." "I told you to quite calling me that!" He snapped "How about big brains then?" Resh just glared at Neon "Whatever." He responded to her.

The two hadn't even noticed the transition to open plain and by the time they had the two were already at the ruins and in front of them the relics they needed to collect.

They looked around noticing two pieces were gone "Which one shall we take?" Resh looked over at Neon "Your pick."

Neon began walking around all of the pieces and grabbed at what was a black queen "Why one of those?" Resh interrupted her "Well isn't it obvious? I'm a queen!" She responded smiling while cupping her fingers under her chin.

Now it was Resh's turn to roll his eyes at her "Whatever you say princess." Big mistake. She glared at him with the 'I'm going to kill you look!' "OK nick names aren't your thing." He raises his hands up as he said this.

Neon and Resh decides it was best to head back to the cliff knowing they were so close to ending their initiation. As they traveled through the woods the two began to start telling each other their past.

"Well sense we are going to be spending a lot of time together maybe we should get to know each other?" Resh said raising an eyebrow at Neom "Well I grew up raised by Grimm." Neon joked laughing at her own comment "Very funny, but seriously what's your story?" Neon stopped laughing and stopped walking next to Resh "Hey whats wrong?" He stopped turning to look at her "We're being followed." She whispered Resh's eyes went wide "By what?" "Not by what, but who?" She responded.

At that moment an arrow came flying from the bush out in front of them, shortly followed by someone shouting.

Resh couldn't hear what they said in time as he heard a loud roar suddenly followed by a strong heat wave at his back and the scream of Neon in pain. 'What just happened!' He thought to himself as he was flung forward toward where the arrow came from, by the blast that had occurred behind him. Resh landed on his stomach and was in a lot of pain, he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the tree line with patches of light coming through.

Before he knew it someone jumped on top of him with a knife in hand pressed against his neck. The one on top of him had a gold cloak on his hood was up so Resh couldn't see his face, but Resh could seen his lips move. Resh couldn't hear what he said.

His eyes opened with shock fearing the worst his initial reaction was to reach up and grab his ears. This was another mistake as the person in the gold cloak grabbed his arm pinning it to the ground beneath his leg his lips moved again but all Resh could hear was a loud ringing noise.

All of a sudden the gold cloak guy looked up and was shot with two metal blades. They didn't pierce him but they caught onto his cloak and sent him flying against a tree off to Resh's left. He looked to his right to see Neon limping over to him.

Neon picked him up throwing his arm around her basically dragging him, and they began to slowly limp away hopping the guy in gold didn't escape.

* * *

Hearing the approaching voices from Gold's position he didn't know who it was but he didn't trust them. He had grabbed Taylor and dashed into some brush that was in front of them "Hey what are you-" Gold cupped his hand over her mouth while putting his finger up to his mouth signaling for her to be silent.

The two creators of the voices appeared in front of them walking out from behind a tree. One of them was a blonde girl with fingerless gloves the other was a guy with blue and purple clothing.

Gold studied them for a time as they suddenly stopped in the clearing 'The girl knows we are here.' Gold thought to himself as he read the look on her face.

Gold looked at the guy and seen his face. Gold was then hit with two flashbacks of his brother and sister dead in a pool of blood on the floor, then another of a man in blue and purple clothing walking away laughing.

Golds eyes lit up with rage 'He was there! He knows what happened!' Gold drew his bow and notched the arrow tapping it with his middle finger setting it ablaze. He aimed and let the arrow fly, this had happened way to quick for Taylor to do anything she shouted as the arrow left the bow.

Taylor lunged at Gold, hearing an explosion immediately afterword, grabbing his bow pining it to the ground. Gold swiveled on his feet delivering a punch to Taylor's face causing her to let go and stumble back.

She rushed at him with her sword swing at his head, Gold ducked and spun bringing his leg up and sending a kick across her face sending her sprawling to the ground.

He pulled his bow up and notched another arrow tapping it with his fore finger. Before she could even get up he launched the arrow, she turned raising her hand up as the arrow landed in the ground next to her legs exploding into ice freezing her legs in place "I'll deal with you later!" He turned and ran back to where the two of them had been.

Spotting the man in blue on his back Gold jumped on top of him pulling out his extra knife putting it up to his throat "What happened that day!" He screamed at him with tears forming at his eyes "You were there! Answer me!" The guys eyes went wide and he moved his hand upward reaching out toward his head.

Gold looked above his head on the ground was his guns, so he grabbed his arm and pinned it beneath his knee "What did you do to them!" Suddenly Gold heard the whizz of metal flying fast and looked to his left seeing two blades fly at him. Gold turned his body just enough so they didn't hit him, but they still pulled him back after piercing his clothes making him fly against the tree.

The one who did this was the girl the guy was traveling with, causing Gold to yell in rage. She ran over and picked up the guy and the two began limping away. Before Gold could even think about breaking free he felt the cool metal of a blade at his neck. He looked to see the holder of the blade was Taylor "If you want to stop me I suggest freezing me completely next time." She glared at him "Explain, now!" Gold stared at the ground with a look that said he hated the world "You don't know a thing. And you don't need to know ether." He growled at her " Well you may want to start talking I have the advantage here."

All Gold did was smile he read right through her she was nervous and didn't have the guys to go through with killing him "Alright," throwing his hands above his head "you win."

Suddenly to fast for Taylor to stop him he pulled an arrow from his quiver, tapping it with his middle finger, he threw it on the ground beneath her feet. Taylor's eyes went wide and she jumped away from him and the arrow just in time to avoid the wall of fire exploding from the arrow.

Taylor landed on her feet setting on hand on the ground kneeling, she looked at where Gold had been but seeing he was gone from the tree she began to freak out 'Crap, I can't stop moving our else he will get me!' She thought, but it was to late she heard the whizz of the arrow coming from behind her this time when it exploded she was completely frozen.

Gold jumped down from the tree behind the now frozen Faunus "Freeze you completely," he said out load "Thanks for the advice." Gold glared in the direction of a now seen blood trail and began to follow it jumping from tree to tree.

**I don't know what it is but I still love writing Gold's character.**


	9. Second Gem Appears

**The Second Gems Appearance**

Taylor was dragging Resh at this point he had blood dripping from his back where the fire had singed his skin. He was barley conscious if not at all, he was breathing heavily and was in bad shape.

'If we don't find somewhere to rest I don't think he'll make it!' Neon thought to herself. They had cleared the forest and now all that remained was a dangerous path across the open plains to the ruins beneath the cliff. 'If we could just make it there.' Neon was getting tired of carrying Resh as he was bigger then her he was almost like a useless weight at this point.

Neon was dragging Resh toward the base of the ruins at the edge of the bridge that dropped into a ravine below the cliff they had started on and below the ruins they had to cross to get to the cliff.

She heard the pat of feet behind her as if someone had just jumped and landed after jumping from a high height. Neon froze in fear 'It's him.' She slowly turned to look behind her. About 20 yards away at the edge of the forest he stood there watching them try and escape with their lives.

Neon closed he eyes waiting for the inevitable knowing they were in no condition to escape and had no chance to dodge on of his arrows. Seeing the explosion alone Neon realized how is bow and arrows worked its kind of her specialty.

But none the less it wouldn't help them here, she reopened her eyes and he had an arrow notched ready to open fire.

He let the arrow fly true and straight heading right for her, she had already excepted this was was as far as her hunter career would go.

Neon was confused when the end never came she didn't understand what was going on. Slowly opening her eyes she saw him standing in the same spot staring at her with the arrow still notched. That's when he re aimed and let the arrow fly.

Neon saw her doom approach her in slow motion as. At the last possible second she saw a flash of green and the arrow split in half causing it to explode half way to its target, Neons vision began to fade and felt her body being lifted up. She blinked and noticed they were now on top of the cliff within seconds. Neons vision faded and she passed out from blood loss and dropping Resh on the ground.

* * *

Gold yelled out in rage as the arrow had been intercepted now in front of him was a man wearing an older style green tux with the tail coats at the end, a green tie, and a black hat on.

He was staring at the ground with a slight grin on his face. Back at the bridge someone else had picked up the two he was chasing and vanished into the air reappearing back on the cliff. Gold immediately evaluated his opponent.

He did a quick scan of his emotion finding he was confident in his ability to win every fight he was in. Gold knew he was strong just by looking at him "Before we fight," Gold shouted across the valley to him "can I at least get a name so I can remember this day?"

The man in green smiled at him "Emerald, nice to meet you Gold." He answered "We had reports tell us you had no mercy, but we didn't think they were real or important. But now that I've seen it for myself," he said taking a glance at those on the hill "and this threat of a fight, I know now this will be an interesting year." He turned back toward Gold

Gold stared at his new opponent and thought 'If you live past this I will be glad to meet you in battle again.' "First rule of battle," Gold shouted again "there are no rules." Before he even finished his sentence he notched an arrow letting it fly. Right before finding its mark however Emerald body seemed to faze and he disappeared. Gold heard a crash from behind and seen him tumbling through the forest behind him heading straight at him with a small knife in his right hand.


End file.
